The Lover
by Kataanglova8
Summary: Kataang oneshot, Avatar Roku explains the tale of The Avatar and The Lover but, what could this mean for Aang and how did it come to be?Spoilers:Avatar and the Firelord.Please review!This is my third Fanfic.please give my your opinion and no flames pleas.


Hey guys and thank you to all who have been reading and review my Fanfics! I have had like this creative high today and this will be my third oneshot of the day, again Kataang! Just to give you the quick info on this story: Roku is narrating and he is talking about the Avatar and his legendary lover. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters no matter how much I wish that I did.

On with the story……………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

The Lover

Have you ever wondered what keeps the Avatar sane? While saving the world countless times over and over again, what keeps them from slipping off the edge, keeping them from spiraling into the chaos that is their own minds? The fate of the world is rested upon each of these extraordinary human beings who can manipulate the world around them, but what happens when the stress eats their insides apart and they just can't bear to look at their image in the mirror? What do they do or the better question is to whom to they go to? The answer is simple: the lover.

The legend of the Avatar and his lover has been passed down from generation to generation, from old to young and back once more. It started with the first Avatar, Avatar Yugoda. After facing his whole life alone in turmoil and loneliness, while keeping peace among the nations in which we call home, he was faced with a choice that left him perplexed for months on end. As the end of his life was approaching Yugoda, like every Avatar to follow him, was given one wish by the spirits before entering the Spirit World, where he would harbor his new home and advises the next Avatar that proceeded himself. As with each of these wishes granted by the spirits, his decision would affect not only the Avatar that would come to follow him, but every Avatar until the end of time. After pondering for what seemed to be forever, he came up with a solution. As a young man he had experienced love, not once but multiple times. Even though he had experienced these joyful unions, he had been advised by the spirits to keep his distance in order to keep these loves at bay. As a fully realized Avatar and being advised against putting others lives besides his own in danger, he let go of all earthly attachments and let the cosmic energy flow. On his death bed he realized the pain and suffering he experienced not being able to have a companion, someone who could help him through the struggles and could completely take the pain away or at least mentally. So he wishes for what he could not have, a lover for each Avatar to follow and just like that the Lover Cycle came into play. Their destinies would forever be joined as one complementing each other in every possible way. They would be the lovers that trumped even a soul mate, completely and utterly perfect for each other in all aspects of life. They could provide the shoulder to cry on or the ever joyous smile that could bring light to any possible situation. So the eternal dance of the Avatar and the Lover began.

Avatar Kyoshi had her people, her village and identity, never satisfied with just one man. Avatar Kuruk had Yummi until she was taken by Koh for his restlessness and his parting wish to the spirits was to be able to fight Koh in order to get her face back and be with his true love once again. I, Avatar Roku, had my dear wife up until that fateful day with my encounter with Firelord Sozin, the friend who turned his back on me in my time of need. As I slipped away, I stated my parting gift to the spirits. I didn't want the Avatar to follow me to have to carry the burden of the Lover; my wife had to watch as I gave my finally breath trying to save my home from destruction. I could hear her screams even as I gave way into a better place. But how wrong I was when I got to the Spirit World? The place of supposed serenity and peacefulness gave way into a mass of scurrying spirits all gathering around something. As I approached the shrine, the Great Spirit said to me "Are you sure this is your wish Roku, to plunge the next Avatar into that perilous world without someone to hold? Is that what you truly want with every part of your being?" My reply came from my mouth before I could even think of what mess I was getting myself into, "If you would like the honest truth, then the answer is a no. But what I want to do is give this Avatar a choice. Give him the path to either sulk through his life without ever feeling the compassion and love for others or if he finds the Lover than we know that it is meant to be. But first he must accomplish a task so thrilling and life altering all in one to truly be ready and worthy enough to keep the Lover for eternity." A smirk appeared upon the spirits face as he challenged Roku "And what may this task bethat you are proposing?" I answered "Well, that's just something that we are going to have to wait and see about. Isn't it?" And with that, the spirits departed to their daily routines in this new adventure of a place (at least to me it was). I was left to ponder on what would occur to this next young Avatar with the weight of his world on his shoulders.

Now as Aang recalls this story he had heard time and time again in his native Airtemple, he is making sense of it all. He sneaks a sideways glance Katara's way and is met with a smile and a gentle wave of her hand. He quickly snaps his head around blushes a bright crimson and begins to think "Could she be the one, my Lover?" As they set up camp all around the Western Airtemple, it finally hits him like a ton of bricks. If he can defeat the Firelord he can have his prize, his lover. That was the challenge Roku preached about. But what will be his fate, the outcome of the world? Only destiny can know for now but he sure as hell can't wait to find out.

Thanks everyone for reading my story. I really appreciate it, but please review I want to know what I could have done better. If you do I will give everyone chocolate (yyaaaaaaaayyyy!!!) Jk . Alright bye everyone


End file.
